User blog:Matt2cars/My Odd Squad Story
I love Odd Squad. As I've said in my earlier post, It has something for everyone. Especially the story arc, which is great. Also it's wonderful because it defys stereotypes. The Beginning I saw the trailers for Odd Squad on PBS, so when the actual episodes came, I almost had the scenes memorized. I was interested, so I looked into it. I found that it was premiering on Nov 26th, and that my best friend had already been watching it on the new website for a while. I decided to wait until the premiere, which I would watch to see if the show was good. It was. After the premiere of Zero Effect, (Which I taped) when the agents are clapping, I felt like clapping, too. I immediatly went to the website and watched the rest of the episodes they had on there. I then created an account and began playing the games. I also researched the upcoming episodes on the PBS website (1-16). I kept watching the show, and after "Totally Odd Squad", I told my other friends about it, and they hadn't seen it. So, on my birthday, (December 9) I went to a friend's house with some more friends and we watched Odd Squad on the website. They loved it, too, and it was a great birthday, especialy since after that, I went home and watched "How To Interrogate A Unicorn/The Briefcase". It is now one of my favorite episodes. I continued watching, and found that there were 5 new episodes on my local TV Schedule, including an unknown special, "Odd Squad Saves the World". I didn't know much about these then, and thought it was a second season, because they weren't listed on the PBS website. I kept watching. In Invasion of the Body Switchers, I saw a strange number, 43. What was significance of this? I didn't know, and I hadn't caught any of the other 43's. I was confused, because I could understand if the number was 42, due to the answer in "Hitchiker's Guide". But it was 43. Little did I know it was part of something bigger, darker. Anyway,I kept watching, but I only missed one: "Life Of O'Brian". I caught the tail end of this episode, and it's a good thing, because I got to see a super cool new trailer for "Odd Squad Saves the World". I also found this press release about it. I was PSYCHED!!!!! So when the day came, I almost couldn't sleep, I was so excited. The movie was great. It had the best episodes of the Season so far, and the best song. (Up, Down, Left, Right) It wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be, but it was awesome. It also felt different. I don't know how, but it did. Every episode felt that way. Every episode was different. And I thought, "Wow. I don't know many shows that feel that way." I was sold, especially after Thursday's episode, "6:00 to 6:05", which in my opinoin, was the best yet. th-5.jpeg|Training Day|linktext=We finally get to find out about this "43". Th-4.jpeg|Odd Squad Saves The World|linktext=The first special and what really got me hooked. th-2.jpeg|6:00 to 6:05|linktext=My favorite episode of the series so far. tumblr_inline_nq66lh4cUC1rv5alo_1280.jpg|Zero Effect|linktext=The first episode I saw. Also the first episode in general. tumblr_inline_nrc383GvKp1rv5alo_1280.jpg|The Briefcase|linktext=This episode aired on my birthday, and featured Olive's fear of pies. Fast Favorite. tumblr_inline_nraruoNkQh1rv5alo_1280.jpg|Totally Odd Squad|linktext=This episode is totally radical, dude! The only thing that is missing is a song entitled: "O'Donahue is Awesome". kids-mezzannine-16x9_716.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg|Trials and Tubulations|linktext=A new favorite. This episode has ODD written all over it. Matt's Favorite Episodes: The Continuation After that, I fell in love with the show and began researching on different sites. I found new episodes on Wikipedia, found Odd News, and also found this wiki. This was around the same time The Potato Ultimato was scheduled to come out. I added to this wiki, adding pages for all the episodes, and plots when I knew them. So I've been here for a while before I got an account. On the Odd Squad videos page, I spotted a clip for the game Pienado, that revealed who Olive's old partner was, although I didn't know much about him. I thought he was in the episode "Switch Your Partner Round and Round", and that he got killed by the Pienado. I didn't know he was a villain until I read the TVO plots and saw a picture of Odd Todd on the Sinking Ship Entertainment facebook page. I didn't even think that he was the classified picture or that the number 43 related to him until I saw a meme by Alpha that read "43 is coming...", But, it all clicked into place on May 25th. The Confirmation and The Joining Wow. No words to describe how amazing Training day was. It blew away all the previous definitions of the show. The song came out of nowhere and the intro was amazing It started the 43 saga that drew so many people together here on this wikia and I'm so glad that I'm a part of it. That's when I started spending more and more time on the wikia, meeting some really cool people like Alpha and Joshua who plays the amazing OddTodd on the show. And that's when I decided I needed to have an account. And since then, there has been so many cool people here, so many cool ideas and discussions, so many cool episodes, and Tons of Having Cows. :) Thanks a lot guys. Season 2 I spoiled OINFO and all the episodes after By the Book for myself by watching them on the french website back in November, so everytime a tiny tibit of new information for Season 2 came out I clung to it. Now we're here, and I like it so far, even though I still haven't seen Friday's episode. :( One of the new member's season 2 review inspired me to do this section where I break down my opinions on each episode! So here goes! (Coming Soon!) Category:Blog posts Category:My thoughts about Odd Squad